Chilbo/Gallery
Set SetChilbo.png LEGO Mixels Toys Nuremberg Toy Fair|At Nuremberg Toy Fair Spieletest.at präsentiert Lego Mixels LEGO_Mixels_Series_5_and_6_Teaser|At the 2015 NYTF LEGO_Mixels_2015_Series_4,_Series_5_and_Series_6_(New_York_Toy_Fair) Frosticons serie 5 wide.jpg S5magthing.png Lucky that I got it beafory they update it all of what they show here is fake BTW.png Chilbo last page.png Chilbo Thumb.png Frosticons MAX 883x335.jpg Serie5 Story Top 884x335 Frosticons.jpg Frosticons 2015 Max first Page.png BI Topbanner MAX Serie5 950x360 Frosticons.jpg Thumb Explore Wallpaper Frosticons.jpg End of trailer.png The Frosticons on trailer.png S5 in trailer.png 10422960 1616727281918772 941982568069686078 n.jpg BricksetChilbo2.png BricksetChilbo.png I think this is because I am wizard.png Mixed Up Punchlines.png SDCC2015-LEGO-Display-067.jpg S5 Display At SDCC.jpg Bi thumb s5 600x408 41540.jpg Frosticons2015serie5.png 0t3jis.png chilbo animation.gif BI Topbanner S5 950x360 41540.jpg Promotional2015julypage.jpg Stopmotions Junkyard Go-Kart Murp Junkyard4.png Junkyard6.png Junkyard7.png Junkyard9.png Junkyard11.png Junkyard12.png Junkyard13.png Junkyard16.png Junkyard17.png Junkyard18.png Junkyard19.png Junkyard20.png Artwork Miscellaneous Chilbo_480x269_01.jpg Serie5 Explore Character Extra Thumb 100x100 Frosticons01.jpg Chilbo_post.png Mixelsfacebookavatar.png 0nbft3.png mixelswebsitechilbo.png Mixels Main Title Oh_my_god_i_can%27t_stop_laughing.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig QfM 22 Frosticons.png QfM 24 Frosticons (3).png QfM 29 Get Down Here.png Follow that Mixelroid 13.png Follow that Mixelroid 14.png Follow that Mixelroid 15.png Follow that Mixelroid 16.png Follow that Mixelroid 27.png Follow that Mixelroid 62.png Frosticons looking at the hole..png -Now the Glorp Corp join..png Group for the Egg-Rock.png 4335345.jpg This is my sign, guys!.png Looking at the hole.png So, What! You Think It Belongs To You.png 32323232.jpg Glaring at Gurggle.png Hey Look!.png 132342.jpg A moment before the light appears from the ground..png Quest for the Mixamajig shot.png Shadow Oracle unleashed.png Follow that Mixelroid 67.png Follow that Mixelroid 75.png Follow that Mixelroid 90.png Follow that Mixelroid 91.png Follow that Mixelroid 99.png Follow that Mixelroid ONE HUNDRED.png Listen to Waka.png Listen to Waka 02.png HE'S GONE.png Grabbing the cubit.png All tribe mix.png SPLIT.png Snoof falls near them.png You won't run.png OK everybody.png Krog speaks 01.png Krog speaks 02.png The Key says to go there.png C'mon Guys.png FOLLOW MEEE.png Da Klinkerton.png Mixels in Klinkertron.png What brings a group of wandering Mixels to Klinkerton.png Magic Secret 03.png Magic Secret 04.png Magic Secret 05.png Magic Secret 06.png Magic Secret 10.png Magic Secret 12.png Magic Secret 13.png Magic Secret 16.png Magic Secret 18.png Magic Secret 19.png Magic Secret 20.png Magic Secret 21.png Magic Secret 22.png Magic Secret 23.png Magic Secret 27.png Magic Secret 28.png Magic Secret 31.png Magic Secret 32.png Magic Secret 33.png Magic Secret 34.png Magic Secret 35.png Magic Secret 36.png Magic Secret 38.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels2.png Soundly Sleeping Mixels3.png Snoof has risen1.png Snoof has risen2.png Snoof has risen3.png OH MY GOD.png Mixelvator.png The Quest Resumes.png PAUSE.png MixingFunTime.png Back with the crew3.png Lots of Mixels.png THE AUDIENCE GASPS.png Group + Lixers.jpg Waka's fumed.jpg Snoof may be deluded.jpg Group + Lixers 2.jpg Group + Lixers 3.jpg Group + Lixers 4.jpg Walking to threshold.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Charge in the threshold (Unwatermarked).png Searching for Mixamajig 2 (Unwatermarked).png Trapped in duh bag.jpg Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Gox Crossing.png Chilbo Subway.png Mixels Rush 20686943-BBB4-468E-92BF-9D6DB0940613.PNG 9776DE68-262C-490A-B08E-B73B648D3442.PNG A5B701E7-4216-4031-AD28-2A547C475FEB.JPG Screenshot 2015-05-28-21-37-32.png Cnukmrad.jpg Concept Art Scared Chilbo concept.png Oie_JlLkiNRtMG3H.png Oie_0pi51mZxESCe.png Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Mondo Mixes transparent.png|With Krog, Glorp Corp (2015) and Munchos FrostGlorpMunch Mix transparent.png|With Krog, Snoof, Glorp Corp (2015) and Munchos Murps LEGO Mixes Chilbo_gox.png|With Gox Chilbo_kamzo.png|With Kamzo Chilbo_turg.png|With Turg Fasfsaadssda.png|A different Mix with Turg. Kamzo & Chilbo Mix 2.PNG|A different Mix with Kamzo. Murps Chilbo_jinky.png|With Jinky Chilbo_spugg.png|With Spugg Chilbo_tungster.png|With Tungster Chilbo_krog.png|With Krog Chilbo_snoof.png|With Snoof Category:Character galleries Category:Frosticons Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Mixels Rush